It started with a wish
by Diving in
Summary: When three lonely little girls, make the same wish, at the same time, but on different years, it change the course of history; especially for the Doctor.
1. Rose

**IT STARTED WITH A WISH**

**Chapter 1 : Rose**

A young Rose was looking at her friends pictures frowning. Today was show and tell at the school; and her friend Shareen had brought a picture of her and her sister, Laura.

They were standing side by side, smiling happily at the camera. The picture had been taken during Halloween; the both of them were respectively dressed as snow white and sleeping beauty.

Shareen often talked about her. Laura was older by one year, and thus in a different school, but the two of them were close.

And then later, when came Mickey's turn, he brought his cousin's army's plates. Telling them stories about his cousin's times in the army and all the cool stuff he taught him.

Telling them, how he came back to live with him and his gran; to help them. And you could hear in his voice, the hero worship he had of his cousin. And listening to them, she couldn't help but feeling a little jealous and lonely.

That day, Rose Tyler decided she wanted a sibling.

"So? How was school today?" Jackie Tyler asked her daughter as they got home.

"It was okay." She answered shrugging.

"Anything interesting happened?" She asked again.

"Today was Show and Tell." Was her daughter's short answer.

"Right." She had known today was show and tell, Rose had asked yesterday if she could take ; a soft toy who looked like the love child of a mouse and a rabbit. It had been a gift from her father before he died.

Jackie looked at her daughter in concern, this morning she had been excited to show her toy to her friends, but now she seemed oddly quiet.

She prepared dinner while Rose went to play in her room, still worried about her little girl.

When the time came to eat and Rose was still being silent, Jackie couldn't take it anymore.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? You've been so quiet ever since you got home. What is it? Do you have some troubles at school? "

Rose shook her head no.

"Then what is it?" Jackie asked getting desperate to know what was wrong with her daughter.  
Rose looked at her mother, weighing whether she wanted to tell her, and then finally blurted out:"I want a sibling!"

Jackie looked at her daughter, opened her mouth, then closed it; not sure how to answer her.  
"Please?" She asked again, underrated by her mother's silence. "I promise to play with him or her and to lend my toys and to always be nice and…and…"  
"Rose! Rose, stop!" Jackie said finally, cutting her daughter's rant.

She sighed, still not sure how to answer that. Rose looked at her mother, awaiting her answer.  
"Honey, it's not that I don't want to but…well…you need a mommy and a daddy for that. I'm sorry."  
"Oh." Said Rose, disappointed.  
"Where did this come from anyway? I bet it's that Howpkins kid. I always said…"  
Rose tuned out her mother rant, used to them. 

Later in her room, she thought about what her mother said. She needed a daddy. But hers was in heaven, her mommy said so.

She furrowed her brows. She remembered her teacher Mrs. Lewis saying once when Mike, a kid from her class, had lost his grandmother; that he could still talk to her in heaven, by praying.  
Maybe if she prayed to her daddy very strongly, he would hear her in heaven and maybe give her a sibling.

Revived by that thought, she went to her window and looked up at the sky. Heaven was in the sky, everybody said so.

She clasped her hands together, shut her eyes in concentrations and then, asked her daddy if he could send her a sibling; a brother or a sister, promising to be nice to him or her.  
She repeated her mantra, until late at night, until she was so tired that she fell asleep in her position.

She never saw a star blinking into existence for one second, before disappearing.

**Hello people, here is my new story! ! It's been in my head for a while now; I hope you'll like it. ^^**


	2. Amelia

****Chapter 2 : Amelia****

"My aunt is pregnant, she's going to have a baby! ! !" Were the first words out of Rory's mouth that morning at school.

Amelia and Melody whose game at been interrupted by Rory's joyous announcement, looked at him surprised.

"So?" Finally asked Amelia.

"I'm going to have a cousin! ! !" Answered Rory, with an expectant face.

"You sound like it's your mom who's pregnant." Said Mel, dubious.

"No, it's my aunt." He answered confused.

"So what, if your aunt's pregnant?" Asked Amelia annoyed.

"She said I'll get to take care of the baby and mom said I'll have to be an example for him, like a big brother! ! !"

"Babies are messy and noisy." Said Mel wrinkling her noise.

"How do you know?" Asked Rory.

"I just do." Answered Mel, with a superior air.

"No you don't."Accused Rory with a scowl.

"Yes I do!" She answered scowling back.

"Yeah? Do you know that babies sleep a lot? My aunt and my mom told me so."He fired.

"And do you know babies only drink milk at first and that they don't have teeth?"She fired back.

"Well, do you know…" They kept exchanging their knowledge about babies, while Amelia looked at them annoyed, that they weren't playing anymore.

Who cared about babies she thought sullenly, or that Rory would be like a big brother to his cousin?  
She wasn't jealous, she told herself. So what if her house was big and silent when her aunt was absent _ which was a lot_ that didn't mean she wanted a sibling.  
She scowled, she was not jealous of Rory….but she would have liked to have someone else to play with back at home. It was kind of lonely to be by herself.  
Maybe she could ask her aunt, she did ask her a list of things she wanted for Easter.

Revived by that thought, she went to break the fight between her two best friends.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Later that day she was walking home alone, her aunt being often too busy to pick her up at school as usual; but that was okay, because she was big enough, her aunt said so. Today was special though, because to ask a sibling to her aunt and she would never be alone again.

Arriving home she called but was only met by silence. Disappointed but not surprised, Amelia decided to occupy herself while waiting for her aunt. Luckily she did not have to wait long for a few minutes later she heard the door open. Smiling she went to greet her aunt.

"Hello Aunt Sharon."

"Oh hello Amelia. Did you had a good day?" Asked her aunt absentmindedly, while rushing inside.

"Yes, I..."

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun." She said not really listening to her answer. "Now listen. I won't be here tonight..."

"Aunt Sharon."

"...I have this late meeting..."

"Aunt Sharon."

"...and won't be home till it's pretty late..."

"AUNT SHARON!" Shouted the young girl desperate for her aunt attention.

"Don't shout Amelia! What is it?" She answered frowning at her niece.

"I know what I want for Easter."

"That's nice. Can this wait until tomorrow? I'm going to be late and..."

"A sibling!" She said quickly before her aunt could go into another rant.

That stopped her net. She looked at her niece blinking.

"What?"

"For Easter I want a sibling." She repeated. "Please?" She added as an afterthought. Her aunt looked at her, making a good impression of a fish.

"Please?" She repeated looking less sure. Her aunt sighed and went to crouch in front of the young girl.

"Look Amelia, I'm sorry but you can't have a sibling for Easter." She told her bluntly.

"Why not?" She asked looking stricken.

"Well..."She said looking incredibly ill at ease. "Because, well..." She started again struggling with what to say. "You need parents!" She blurted out, then winced at her own explanation. "I'm sorry Amelia. We'll get you a new doll, alright? Now then, I have to go. So you be a good girl with Mrs Fitch, she should be there soon ok? See you soon." She said all but running out of the door, leaving behind a very disappointed young girl.

Later that night, thought of sibling were still running inside her her head. As she went to her room, she saw the calender with a Santa Claus on it and an idea came to her. It was soon Easter, if she wanted something she had to ask Santa Claus not her aunt. Happy with her idea, she rushed to her room and kneel by her bed. Closing her eyes and putting her hand in a position of prayer, she asked Santa Claus for a sibling, promising to be the best sister ever.

She never saw out of her window a star blinking into existence, before disappearing.

* * *

**Yes, I did it! Finally! Soooo, explanation for my long absence...life? Yeah, I know, I'm not convinced either. I'm sorry for the very long wait. I'll try not to take a whole year next time. I already have the next chapter in my head, ready to be written. I think you can more or less guess what it will be. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think, review are always welcome.**


	3. Clara

****Chapter 3 : Clara****

**Clara was waiting with impatience for one her parents to come and get her at her friend's house Nina, at whom she had spent the night. **

**It had been chaotic, for lack of better word. **

**Nina had two elder brothers, one elder sister and one younger. And with so many people trying to get the attention to themselves, it had been noisy but fun, despise Nina's complaints of having to share everything.**

**That day Clara decided she wanted a sibling. A little brother or sister, it didn't really matter. She couldn't wait to tell her parents.**

**When her mom arrived, Clara rushed to her happily blabbling about her sleepover as they went home.**

**«I'm glad you had a fun.» Answered her mom as they arrived home.**

**«How are my favorite girls?» Asked a voice inside.**

**«Daddy!»Shouted Clara running up to her father and jumping in his arms. **

**«Hey there darling! Did you had fun at Nina's?» He asked, while his wife approched them with a smile.**

**«I did. Did you know that Nina has four siblings?»**

**«Really?» Asked her father.**

**«Yes. She has two older brothers, one younger sister and another one younger sister.» She listed.**

**«Wow, that's a lot of people.» Commented her mother.**

**«Do you think I can have one?» **

**«Have what?» Asked her father. **

**«A sibling!» She answered.**

**Her parents looked at her in surprise, then at each other, sharing a look.**

**«Please?» Asked Clara, oblivious to her parents silent discussion. «I promess to be the best sister ever!»**

**Her father sighed, and sat her on the couch, crouching in front of her, while her mom sat besides her.**

**«Clara, you know we love you very much, right?» The young girl nodded, confused. «When you were born there were...complication.»**

**«Huh?» Was her confused answer. **

**«What daddy mean is that, I became very very ill. But I'm better now.» Continued, her mother seeing her worried look. «But I can't have babies anymore.»**

**«So it's my fault?» **

**«Oh, sweetheart no.» Said her mother.**

**«Absolutely not.» Continued her father. «It's just that sometimes these things happens, but it's nobody's fault. Do you understand?» He asked her. **

**Clara nodded, sad that she wouldn't have the sibling she had so often dreamed of and let her parents draw her in a comforting hug. **

** DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**That night, long after her bedtime story and the goodnight kiss from her parents, Clara still thought of a sibling. A little sister or brother. Sighing she turned in her bed, and her eyes caught the fairy tales books, that her mother read her at night.**

**Stories about fairies who often granted wishes. Suddenly she had an idea. Maybe if she wished very strongly to the fairies for her sibling, maybe one would hear her and grant her wish.**

**Sitting in her bed she took the book, hugged it to her chest, closed her eyes and wished very strongly for a sibling. Remembering her sleepover at Nina's, she thought it didn't matter whether he was a boy or a girl, whether he was big or small, so long as he loved her, and played with her, and was nice.**

**While she she kept on wishing, she never saw out on the window, a star blinking in existence for a few seconds, before disappearing.**

* * *

****YAY! Third chapter! And before 2017! How awesome is that? Not so much? Ah.****

****Sorry for the delay, I know I'm repeating myself. I had started writing it, but suddenly I really didn't like what I had written, so I rewrote it entirely. But there it is! ! ! So glad it's done.****

****I can't guarantee you a quick update, seeing as I'll be quite this next year. But I promise not to wait a year for an update.****

****As for "In the land of never" I haven't abandoned it. I'm working on it, this I promise.****

****HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!****


End file.
